


Haikyuu Quest: The Game. (DISCONTINUED)

by GoldenHero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Master/Slave, Running Away, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Ushijima is bad, everyone is a gamer, makki and mattsun are the #memeteam, very unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is unbeatable. He's on the top of the world, with the universe at his fingertips, but when he is finally beaten, by a single player no less, he becomes infatuated.And yet, the danger of the past may come back to haunt him, in the form of a lusting man with fury in his heart.





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since he had touched a computer, Oikawa Tooru loved gaming. He loved the way that he could dominate other players, play routes that sometimes where bad and sometimes good. 

 

He loved the rush of everything, and when he got into the game  _ Haikyuu Quest _ , he was immediately hooked. He had made many friends and also had a whole gaming channel on YouTube, and now, he was living in a wonderful apartment with one of his gaming buddies, and he was making money. 

 

Currently, he was sat at his desk, tapping at his desk cross legged, tapping away at his computer as he once again obliterated the team that was attacking his guild.

 

He was bent over the keyboard in concentration, lips pursed in focus as one of his team members fell to the ground and fainted. 

 

“Dammit,” he cursed, clicking at his own character, sending a purple and vibrant blast at the opposing player, immediately wiping out the character who had killed one of his own. 

 

This would be the last match that he would manually play, since it was nearly four in the morning and he had class that day.

 

He grunted, clicking the mouse harder then he should have on his character, planning his attacks better in his head as the opposing player’s final character died in a blaze of blue colored pixels. 

 

Tooru sat back, yawning and stretching his long arms with a yawn. He glanced at the clock and cursed a little as he sat back up in his plush gaming chair.

 

It was late, he had stayed up  _ again  _ on the game that he had gotten so addicted to. 

 

“Tooru! Are you turning in soon?” Kuroo, one of Tooru’s roommates, called from the corner of the room where his own little gaming station was. 

 

He was wearing one of his headsets while he played  _ Doom,  _ and even though he seemed deep in concentration, Tooru could tell that Kuroo was barely bothering with the Revenants and Barons of Hell that attacked him viciously. 

 

“Just in a minute,” Tooru called back to him before turning back to his large monitor and keyboard.

 

He clicked at the different achievements that he had gained and clicked at the chat in the high upper left corner of the screen.

 

**_GrandKingOT:_ ** **_I’m heading off to bed, make sure that you all get some rest. I don’t want to fight any of you if you’re not in your best states of mind!_ **

 

**_Sunshine &FlyingFish: _ ** **_AWWW! OKAY, @GrandKingOT, SLEEP WELL_ **

 

Tooru snorted at the excited text tone of ‘Sunshine’ and clicked back to his own guild screen where his best fighters stood, all of them moving just slightly.

 

He ran his mouse over each of them, watching the familiar battle stances that he had come so well to know and sighed a little while slouching forward. 

 

He clicked the button that said  _ AUTO-FIGHT _ , and set his game to Autosave before he clicked the brightness down so that his monitor went black before he stumbled out of his chair. 

 

He sighed softly, stretching his aching muscles again before flopping on his small twin sized bed, curling underneath the light covers and closing his eyes with a soft sigh of relief. 

 

For a moment, he listened to the apartment around, the soft sounds of Kuroo’s fingers pushing around the joysticks on his controller, the quiet blasts on screen, even the occasional celebratory jingle from his own computer. 

 

To this lullaby, he finally closed his eyes, and fell into an easy sleep....

 

Only to be woken up what seemed like seconds later to the loud voice coming from his computer that he hadn’t heard in ages; **_“YOU HAVE BEEN DEFEATED”._ **

 

Tooru nearly flung himself from his bed, still half asleep, but awake enough to turn on his monitor and look at the screen before him. 

 

**_Beaten By: EternalKnight_ **

**_Time:5:27 AM_ **

 

 ** _EXIT?_** **_REVENGE?_**

 

Tooru gaped at the screen. 

 

No one had beaten him in years. 

 

He clicked on the profile, still shocked, not even noticing how Kuroo had come behind him and was watching him click away. Tooru looked at EternalKnight’s recent battles and almost fainted. 

 

His team of elite Demons and Kitsune’s had been brutally beaten by one character. A level 100 Knight. Fully customized, all gems matching, everything was perfect. It was as if the player had only this one character, and had decided to try and beat everyone else into the ground with only one character. 

 

Was he a hacker? How could just one person beat his entire team? He must have been cheating..

 

Tooru fell back, just relishing in the fact that he had been beaten when Kuroo’s slightly annoying voice broke in. 

 

“Someone actually beat you?” He asked, “seriously?!” Tooru nodded, just staring at the screen before he added EternalKnight as a friend, silent as he leaned back a little. He exhaled. 

 

“This is insane.” He whispered, “I haven’t been beaten in years!” He said to a still shocked Kuroo who was staring at the screen still, his mouth open wide. 

 

“You friended him?!” Kuroo hissed, “are you insane?! He beat you into the ground! You usually beat whoever tries to beat you!” He said, leaning on the chair and glaring at the screen in fevor. Tooru snickered. 

 

“Because, Tet-chan,” Tooru said with a smirk, “if you want to beau your rivals, you have to befriend them.” He said smoothly as he watched as EternalKnight followed him back. 

 

“This ‘EternalKnight’ can’t be older than any of us,” Tooru continued, “and if he is, meh.” Tooru said, shrugging. “I’ll get some points and maybe a good lay out of it.” He said, ignoring Kuroo’s barking laugh as he walked back to his own station. 

 

“Good luck with that, To.” Kuroo snickered as he plopped down, “I’m sure you’ll just sweep them off their feet~!” He laughed. Tooru rolled his eyes playfully and looked at his profile picture as it loaded, and nearly choked. 

 

Sure, he had put his profile picture as a selfie, but he wasn’t prepared for a slightly chiseled face, forest green eyes, and a deep glare as EternalKnight glared at the camera with a smolder that should not have been legal. 

 

“Holy fucking shit step on me.” Tooru whispered, blushing brightly as he stared at the picutre, ignoring Kuroo’s yell of ‘Kinkshaming!’ and clicked onto the picture, looking at the handsome man with his heart pounding in his ears. 

 

“I need to meet him.” Tooru said, “I really fucking need to meet this guy.” He whispered, jumping as suddenly he got a message from that attractive man. 

 

**_ET:Hey, since I beat you just a little while ago, and I was wondering if you and I could pair up with you to fight the people who are in higher ranks._ **

 

**_GT: Oh, yes, that would be wonderful! Say, do you live in the Tokyo area? Maybe you and I could meet up for coffee some time._ **

 

Tooru held his breath for a moment as EternalKnight seemed to pause before he finally answered. 

 

**_ET: Okay, that sounds fine. You know the cafe ‘Leaf Parlor’?_ **

 

**_GT: Of course! My friends Makki and Mattsun work there!!_ **

 

**_ET: You know Makki and Mattsun? They never mentioned you before._ **

 

**_GT: YOU KNOW MAKKII AND MATTSUUUN_ **

 

**_GT: WAIT_ **

 

**_GT: ARE YOU IWA-CHAN_ **

 

**_ET: ARE YOU SHITTYKAWA?!_ **

 

**_GT: HOLY SHIT_ **

 

**_GT: I;M GOINNG TO KILL MATTSUN_ **

 

**_GT:BUT YES, WE CAN MEET THERE_ **

 

**_ET: GOOD_ **

 

**_ET: GOODNIGHT_ **

 

**_GT:NIGHT_ **

Tooru jumped from his chair and onto his bed and screamed into the pillow. Kuroo didn’t come over to help, so he just laid there, the only thought going through his head was; 

I’m fucked. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kenma glanced at his screen again, eyes narrowed in annoyance as he watched the players on the screen run around, trying to kill each other. 

 

Since he was one of the developers, he had decided on an all-out brawl match where people would fight to the death for extra coins. So far, it had been working like a charm, but something was wrong. 

 

Oikawa wasn’t in the match. He wasn’t in any of the servers, and he hadn’t checked his mail, even when Kenma had messaged him multiple times. He chewed on his bottom lip, watching as the match ended before he clicked back to Oikawa’s profile and looked at it. 

 

He was one of his most powerful players, and their wasn’t any way that he would miss a day. So just where was he? 

 

He sighed and clicked into Kuroo’s profile, and to his relief, he was online. He clicked the message board, and began to type to him. 

  
  


**_ApplePi &Cats: have you seen oikawa today_ **

 

**_TrashCat: Aww aren’t you just so sweet._ **

 

**_ApplePi &Cats: kuroo shut the fuck up im worried. _ **

 

**_TrashCat: I know, I know_ **

 

**_ApplePi &Cats: where is he _ **

 

**_TrashCat: He’s with his new bf_ **

 

**_TrashCat:The guy who beat him._ **

 

**_ApplePi &Cats: beat him in battle? _ **

 

**_ApplePi: that can’t be right_ **

 

**_ApplePi: toorus been practicing for years how did this newby beat him_ **

 

**_TrashCat: I don’t know_ **

 

**_TrashCat: He did it alone. Somehow. Just one character._ **

 

**_ApplePi: that doesn’t make any sense_ **

 

**_ApplePi: tooru’s been practicing for years on end_ **

 

**_ApplePi: it’s odd that he would lose to someone like that_ **

 

**_Trash Cat: Like what?_ **

 

**_ApplePi: someone who has so much_ **

 

**_ApplePi: inexperience._ **

 

**_TrashCat: So what? You were like that when you were first making the game._ **

 

**_ApplePi: yes, i know_ **

 

**_ApplePi: but its just weird._ **

 

**_ApplePi: he was beat by ONE character_ **

 

**_ApplePi: tooru had five._ **

 

**_TrashCat: I know, I know._ **

 

**_TrashCat: All of this is weird. I’ve recently talked to Yaku and Lev, they have no idea what's happening either._ **

 

**_TrashCat: But, I think that something big is about to happen._ **

 

**_ApplePi: what makes you think that_ **

 

**_TrashCat: Well, I am Tooru’s roommate._ **

 

**_TrashCat: He’s on a date with the guy who beat him~_ **

 

**_TrashCat: He left open his chat, (hehe) and I was able to see that they’re both good friends with Makki and Mattsun_ **

 

**_ApplePi: Makki and Mattsun?_ **

 

**_TrashCat: Oh so now you choose to use punctuation._ **

 

**_TrashCat: But yeah, they’re the players @OhShit and @Waddup._ **

 

**_ApplePi: oh_ **

 

**_ApplePi: them._ **

 

**_TrashCat: You don’t seem too happy about that._ **

 

**_ApplePi: Every time that I try to fix the chat cause God knows that it’s fucked up, they come in and_ **

 

**_TrashCat: And what?_ **

 

**_ApplePi: they meme._ **

 

**_ApplePi: COMING INTO MY CHAT_ **

 

**_ApplePi: MY FUCKING GAME_ **

 

**_ApplePi: AND MEME?_ **

 

**_ApplePi: THE FUCK IS UP WITH THAT SHUT_ **

 

**_ApplePi: *shit_ **

 

**_TrashCat: Hmm._ **

 

**_TrashCat: You seem angry._ **

 

**_ApplePi: no shit sherlock_ **

 

**_ApplePi: what are you_ **

 

**_ApplePi: my therapist?_ **

 

**_TrashCat: If I am, I want to be paid 20 dollars an hour._ **

 

**_ApplePi: fuck you kuroo._ **

 

**_TrashCat: Love you too, bae._ **

 

Kenma sighed as he signed off, leaning back in his fluffy chair and grumbling quietly to himself. Hinata peeked over his chair, his short hair tickling Kenma’s raised arms. 

 

“Did Kuroo find out where Tooru was?” He asked, blinking a few times at the screen in confusion. 

 

“Yep.” Kenma grumbled, “he’s on a date.” He said, looking up at Hinata who had made that loud ‘OUHHH’ sound that Kenma had learned to ignore. 

 

Kenma glanced at his screen, glaring at the numbers as they gave soft pinging sounds to signal that he was getting another message. 

 

**_PrettyOwl: Kenma. I Need To Talk To You. Now._ **

 

**_ApplePi: well hi to you too keiji_ **

 

**_PrettyOwl: Don’t ‘Hi’ Me. We Are In The Fucking Shit Zone Out Here, Bo Is Currently Freaking Out About Who Beat Tooru, And We’re Getting Our Asses Handed To Us By These Two Rookies Who Don’t Know Shit._ **

 

**_ApplePi: keiji, calm down_ **

 

**_ApplePi: i don’t need another hinata freaking out_ **

 

**_PrettyOwl: I Will Not Calm Down!_ **

 

**_PrettyOwl: Where The Fuck Is Tooru?!_ **

 

**_ApplePi: hes on a date_ **

 

**_ApplePi: i’ll fill you in about the details later, i’ll text the issue to tooru_ **

 

**_ApplePi hopefully, he has his ipad on him so that he can help us on moblie._ **

 

**_PrettyOwl: He Better Fucking Help. Or I Will Be Cutting Some Heads._ **

 

**_ApplePi: i know keiji_ **

 

**_PrettyOwl: I’ll See You In Game, Then._ **

  
  
  


Kenma pulled away from the chat, getting into the same log with Keiji & Bokuto before he finally get in, and loaded up his best characters. 

 

A Kitsune and a few other beings were being harshly attacked with a few ghouls and a mimic. Kenma sighed as he watched Keiji’s character, a werewolf, tore apart the ghoul, ripping his heart out of his chest. 

 

He quickly rushed in with his monsters, ripping the other monsters apart, his breathing steady as he quietly acting quickly, to create combos to destroy them. 

 

He glanced at the chat, the two rookies who had been killing Bokuto and Keiji. 

 

**_SpikyDai: What the hell is will this shit?_ **

 

**_TeaLeaves: No swearing, Kin._ **

 

**_SpikyDai: I do what I fucking want!_ **

 

**_TeaLeaves: Anyway, @PrettyOwl? I apologize for attacking you, we thought that you had @EternalKnight and @GrandKingOT with you._ **

 

**_PrettyOwl: Why Are You Looking For Them?_ **

 

**_TeaLeaves: Wait, let me open up a group chat real quick. I’ll forfeit the match._ **

 

**_PrettyOwl: Fine. But If You Ever Attack Me Or @HootHootDontPollute Again, I Will Fight You And Take All Of Your Coins._ **

 

**_TeaLeaves: Understood._ **

 

**_-TeaLeaves has added ApplePi, PrettyOwl, HootHootDontPollute, TrashCat, SpikyDai, GrandKingOT, EternalKnight, Mom, Dad, OhShit and Waddup.-_ **

 

**_ApplePi: no_ **

 

**_ApplePi: not them_ **

 

**_OhShit: Oh ShIt_ **

**_Waddup: wADDUP_ **

 

**_TeaLeaves: Makki, Mattsun, behave._ **

 

**_PrettyOwl: Why The Fuck Are The Meme Team Here._ **

 

**_OhShit: AwWwWwW!!!!! YoU dO cArE!_ **

 

**_PrettyOwl: No I Don’t_ **

 

**_PrettyOwl: And What Is With That Shitty Font_ **

 

**_OhShit: It’S nOt ShIt_ **

 

**_OhShit: Ur JuSt JeAlOuS_ **

 

**_ApplePi: can i leave_ **

 

**_Mom: Keiji? What is going on here?_ **

 

**_Mom: And why are you swearing?_ **

 

**_Mom: What have your father and I told you about swearing?_ **

 

**_PrettyOwl: They Attacked Bokuto And I Without A Proper Reason._ **

 

**_Mom: They WHAT_ **

 

**_TeaLeaves: Mrs.Mom, I apologize, we truly thought that we were just battling @GrandKingOT. We had no idea that we had accidently attacked the rest of the party._ **

 

**_Mom: It’s fine, sweetie, but please, call me Mr.Mom since I am a man after all._ **

 

**_TeaLeaves: Yes Ma’am._ **

 

**_Mom: Alright, sweetie. Let’s all just calm down, and just try to figure out what is happening, okay?_ **

 

**_PrettyOwl: Fine._ **

 

**_Dad: Suga? What’s happening? Did Kuroo and Bo attack someone again?_ **

 

**_Mom: No, don’t worry. They simply just made my job a little bit harder to do._ **

 

**_Dad: Alright._ **

 

**_Dad: I’ll go make some tea and pasta for you, okay?_ **

 

**_Mom: You’re so good to me._ **

 

**_Mom: Now, back to my kids._ **

 

**_SpikyDai: I’m not a fuckin kid!_ **

 

**_Mom: LANGUAGE_ **

 

**_SpikyDai: Fuck you mom!_ **

 

**_Mom: Thats it_ **

 

**_-Mom Has Left The Conversation-_ **

 

**_ApplePi: your fucked._ **

 

**_PrettyOwl: *You’re._ **

 

**_PrettyOwl: You’re Very Lucky That Dad Didn’t Hear About This._ **

 

**_PrettyOwl: I’m Afraid That You’re About To Meet Hell._ **

 

**_SpikyDai: THE FUCK_ **

 

**_SpikyDai: HOW ARE ALL OF MY CHARACTERS DEAD_ **

 

**_ApplePi: get rekt_ **

 

**_OhShit: Oh ShIt_ **

 

**_Waddup: mUMS MAAAAD_ **

 

**_-Mom Has Entered The Conversation-_ **

 

**_Mom: Sorry I had to deal with a roach._ **

 

**_SpikyDai: IM A ROACH?!_ **

 

**_Mom: Don’t backtalk._ **

 

**_SpikyDai: Yes Ma’am._ **

 

**_Mom: Good. Now, if we can continue. I’d like to hear the two sides of the story. @TeaLeaves,@ PrettyOwl? I’d like to hear what happened._ **

 

**_TeaLeaves: Alright, I’ll start._ **

 

**_Mom: Go ahead._ **

 

**_TeaLeaves: Iwaizumi, or @EternalKnight, is a person on our team, and ever since he beat @GrandKingOT, or Tooru, he’s been off the radar in our group and we were worried that he might have transferred to your team, since we’ve had that happen before._ **

 

**_Mom: Who left you before?_ **

 

**_TeaLeaves: @UshijmaWakatoshi1. The only person who Iwaizumi has never beat in all of his time playing the game._ **

 

**_Mom: I’ve not really heard of this happening before. Did @UshijimaWakatoshi1 leave because of some sort of reason?_ **

 

**_TeaLeaves: He kept on messaging Iwaizumi, asking him to fight Tooru, to defeat him so that he could try to coax Tooru onto his team._ **

 

**_TeaLeaves: As you can see, it didn’t work so well._ **

 

**_TeaLeaves: Iwaizumi decided to beat Tooru on his own, to try to make himself more distant from Ushi-waka._ **

 

**_Mom: So, you attacked us because you thought that Iwaizumi had left your team, because you are worried about someone trying to make him go rogue like Ushijima, yes?_ **

 

**_TeaLeaves: Yes._ **

 

**_PrettyOwl: Tooru And Iwaizumi Are Out On A Date Now, Right?_ **

 

**_EternalKnight: We’re back._ **

 

**_GrandKingOT: And what’s this about Ushi-baka?_ **

 

**_OhShit: oh shit_ **

 

**_Waddup: whaddup_ **

  
**_ApplePi: kill me now_ **


	3. Chapter 3

 

**_Mom: Alright._ **

 

**_Mom: Let me get this story straight._ **

 

**_Mom: Tooru_ **

 

**_GrandKingOT: Yes, Suga-chan?_ **

 

**_Mom: Why didn’t you answer any of our chats? All of us were very worried._ **

 

**_Applepi: kuroo was up the walls about this_ **

 

**_TrashCat: I was not! He’s lying!_ **

 

**_Mom: Quiet!_ **

 

**_ApplePi: sorry_ **

 

**_TrashCat: Sorry mum._ **

 

**_Mom: Alright. Now, Tooru, you need to answer some of my questions._ **

 

**_GrandKingOt: Okay._ **

 

**_Mom: Good. Iwaizumi, you’re in this conversation as well._ **

 

**_EternalKnight: Yes, Ma’am._ **

 

**_Mom: You two went out on a date today, Iwaizumi, I want to know who you are, and what you have to do with my darling son._ **

 

**_EternalKnight: I wouldn’t call him darling._ **

 

**_GrandKingOT: Iwa-chan, mean!_ **

 

**_EternalKnight: But I just wanted to see if who he was who he said he was. I was curious to find out how he knew Makki and Mattsun._ **

 

**_OhShit: Aww! You care!_ **

 

**_EternalKnight: Shut the fuck up Makki_ **

 

**_Waddup: Don’t talk to my baby like that!_ **

 

**_EternalKnight: Too bad._ **

 

**_OhShit: Talk shit get hit_ **

 

**_Mom: Okay, thank you, Iwaizumi._ **

 

**_EternalKnight: You’re welcome, Ma’am._ **

 

**_Mom: Just call me mom, sweetie~!_ **

 

**_EternalKnight: Yes Ma’am._ **

 

**_ApplePi: i give up._ **

 

**_-ApplePi Has Left The Conversation-_ **

 

**_TrashCat: Look what you did._ **

 

**_-TrashCat Has Added ApplePi To The Conversation-_ **

 

**_ApplePi: kuroo_ **

 

**_ApplePi: what the shit_ **

 

**_Mom: Kenma, language._ **

 

**_Mom: Anyway, Iwaizumi, you seem like a nice enough person, and if Tooru is happy and safe, then I don’t see why you both can’t be together. Now, I want to speak privately with @TeaLeaves._ **

 

**_TeaLeaves: Yes, Ma’am._ **

 

**_Mom: Good._ **

 

**_-Mom and TeaLeaves Have Left The Conversation-_ **

  
  


**_-Mom Created ‘We Need To Talk’.-_ **

**_-Mom Added TeaLeaves To The Conversation.-_ **

 

**_Mom: Alright._ **

 

**_Mom: I need to know why @UshijimaWakatoshi1 wants something to do with @GrandKingOT._ **

 

**_TeaLeaves: It’s a little hard to explain, but I guess we’ll have to start at the beginning._ **

 

**_TeaLeaves: @UshijimaWakatoshi1 knew @EternalKnight and @GrandKingOT from a Comic Con. He somehow fell in love with the idea of pairing up with @GrandKingOt to form an unbreakable team together._ **

 

**_TeaLeaves:Unfortunately, @EternalKnight and @GrandKingOT weren’t okay with that._ **

 

**_TeaLeaves: @EternalKnight got in a fight with @UshijimaWakatoshi while @GrandKingOT escaped from the scene before he could be followed, but that really didn’t stop @UshijimaWakatoshi1 at all._ **

 

**_TeaLeaves: He started to play the game more and more aggressively, forcing people to be on his team, and taking away their characters permanently if they didn’t join him. He became something of a hidden fear that no one quite talked about._ **

 

**_TeaLeaves: @UshijimaWakatoshi1 decided to try again some years later, but still, @EternalKnight rejected him, and he didn’t go for @GrandKingOT and instead sent his followers after him, trying his hardest to beat him down, but none of them ever could._ **

 

**_TeaLeaves: @UshijimaWakatoshi1 became angrier and angrier when he learned that none of his followers could beat @GrandKingOT, and decided to force @EternalKnight into attacking @GrandKingOT._ **

 

**_TeaLeaves: But as I said before, it didn’t work. @EternalKnight refused to follow @UshijimaWakatoshi1’s instructions, and instead attacked @GrandKingOT on his own, thinking that he could possibly beat Tooru without needing anyone to tell him what to do._ **

 

**_TeaLeaves: Now, since @EternalKnight has beaten @GrandKingOT, @UshijimaWakatoshi1 has been getting angrier and angrier, even going so far as to forcibly make his teammates cheat in hopes of getting somewhere, but he hasn’t so far._ **

 

**_TeaLeaves: He’s threatening the Seijou team, because he knows that we can’t fight against him and win._ **

 

**_TeaLeaves: @SpikyDai and I attacked your teams because we thought that somehow, you were on @UshijimaWakatoshi1’s side, and we were afraid of what was going to happen to our team._ **

 

**_Mom: Certain things have been happening, I know that @UshijimaWakatoshi1 has been attacking people. He hasn’t gotten to us yet, or at least what we know from everything that’s been happening._ **

 

**_Mom: @GrandKingOT has been with us for a bit, or at least has been on our side for a while. I guess it came from us being with Nekoma and Fukurodani, so eventually, we just fused the teams together._ **

 

**_Mom: It wasn’t about becoming powerful, it was just about having fun. Although we knew that Tooru used to be in the Seijo unit, but we never knew that he knew @UshijimaWakatoshi1._ **

 

**_Mom: I was really worried about who had attacked @GrandKingOT, and we almost had to send someone out to attack @UshijimaWaktoshi1 when @GrandKingOT wouldn’t answer anyone._ **

 

**_Mom: It really is something frightening when someone doesn’t talk to you._ **

 

**_TeaLeaves: I know. Thanks for taking good care of @GrandKingOT._ **

 

**_TeaLeaves: He really is important to our group, even if he doesn’t really know it._ **

 

**_TeaLeaves: I have to go._ **

 

**_Mom: Wait_ **

 

**_-TeaLeaves Has Left The Conversation-_ **

 

**_-TeaLeaves Has Blocked User Mom-_ **

 


	4. Chapter 4

Tooru sighed as he relaxed against Hajime’s shoulder, feeling his strong arm curl around his body as Tooru tapped at his phone, leveling up his characters.

After the whole chat fiasco, he and Hajime had retreated back to Tooru's apartment to try and relax.

“Are you gonna be okay, Tooru?” Hajime asked softly, letting his fingers push through Tooru’s soft hair. Tooru grunted, nuzzling him a little.

 

“I’m not sure.” He said quietly, “Ushiwaka-chan hasn’t stopped pestering me.” He said, “I don’t like it..” Hajime hummed, patting Tooru’s head gently.

 

“It’ll all work out in the end.” He said softly, gently kissing his forehead. “I won’t let him attack you. You’re safe with me, and I will keep him far far away from you.”

 

Tooru giggled, “my knight!” He swooned, pausing his game to look over and kissing his lips. Hajime kissed him back, his hand reaching behind his neck and pulling him closer towards him.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, “so beautiful. I love you, I love you so much..” Tooru moaned softly, kissing him back sweetly.

 

“I love you.” He whispered, gasping softly as Hajime grabbed him by his arms, pushing him down onto the couch and kissing him harder.

 

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” He growled, pinning Tooru down, biting hard into Tooru’s neck, making small dots of red drip down his neck. He lapped them up hungrily as if they were ambrosia from the gods.

 

Tooru whimpered and trembled, his voice keening into a high whimper of a needy, “fuck me!” He whined loudly, his hands moving to scratch at Hajime’s thick arms.

 

Hajime growled softly, picking up Tooru roughly by his hips and letting Tooru hang on his hips. He carried him quickly to his room, tossing him down roughly before getting on top of him.

 

He immediately set it upon himself to attack Tooru’s neck, covering it with bright red marks. He gripped Tooru’s hair, forcing his head back further as he pulled him up into his lap, tearing at Tooru’s shirt and ripping it off of him.

 

“Y-you’re such a brute!” Tooru moaned, bucking his hips into Hajime’s growing erection. Hajime snarled into Tooru’s skin, his fingers pressing into Tooru’s hips in a bruising grip.

 

“And you’re a slut who needs to shut up.” He growled, unbuttoning Tooru’s pants and throwing them onto the bedroom floor.

 

Tooru whimpered softly, letting Hajime push him down onto the bed, his hands reaching up to claw at Hajime’s own shirt.

 

“Come on, Iwa-chan!” Tooru gasped, whining a bit as Hajime smacked his hands away roughly. Hajime pulled out the drawers of his side table and pulled out a small bottle of lube as well as a condom.

 

Tooru whined as Hajime pulled off his clothes, discarding them as well before slicking his fingers up with lube. He gently pressed his pointer finger at the pucker shaped entrance, rubbing him until Tooru relaxed.

 

Tooru hummed, arching a bit in discomfort. Hajime slowly kissed up Tooru’s chest, tweaking at his nipples with his free hand to soothe Tooru’s discomfort. He soon slipped his hand lower, palming at Tooru’s standing dick.

 

Hajime slipped in another finger as soon as Tooru loosened up enough, stretching him apart. Tooru whimpered and groaned, digging his fingers into the sheets below him.

 

“Bear with it for just a bit longer,” Hajime whispered, his fingers giving a ‘schlorp’ sound as he pulled them out, making Tooru whine from the loss of contact.

 

“Are you ready?” Hajime whispered, rolling the condom onto his thick cock. Tooru nodded, moaning softly as Hajime’s hands slipped underneath his thighs, pushing them up and slowly pushing inside.

 

Hajime groaned loudly, his hands gripping at the smooth flesh of Tooru’s thighs with a loud groan as he slowly slipped inside more and more.

 

Tooru gasped and whimpered, pushing himself more onto Hajime’s large cock, groaning loudly, “please, Hajime!” He cried, “more! Fuck me! Please, harder!” He screamed as Hajime began to pound inside of Tooru, his body pushing Tooru’s into the bed hard enough to make the headboard knock against the wall loudly.

 

Tooru cried out and screamed in his pleasure, his spine arching as soon as the head of Hajime’s cock rammed against his prostate, causing stars to spark out before his eyes.

 

Hajime groaned softly as he felt Tooru tightening down on him and grunted loudly, thrusting more erratically as his release shot up his spine so harshly that his fingernails dug into Tooru’s skin, causing him to bleed as Tooru came with a gasp.

 

Hajime grunted, riding out both of their orgasms before he slowly pulled out, sighing softly as Tooru relaxed against the bed.

 

“I don’t think I’ve had such an amazing orgasm before.” Tooru grunted, pulling at Hajime’s arm to pull the man next to him as soon as Hajime had discarded the condom.

 

Hajime hummed, kissing Tooru on his head and pulling the thin sheet over them, “shut up.” He grunted, curling his arms around Tooru tightly, pulling him close to his chest.

 

Tooru sighed softly, smiling at Hajime before he drifted off into a deep sleep.

 

Unfortunately, neither of them heard Tooru’s phone pinging softly.

  
  


\--

**_YOU HAVE BEEN DEFEATED._ **

 

**_REVENGE IS NOT AN OPTION_ **

 

**_USER USHIJIMAWAKATOSHI1 IS MESSAGING YOU, ANSWER?_ **

 

 ** _Yes_** **_No_**

  
  


**_UshijimaWakatoshi1: I’m coming for you, Tooru._ **

 

**_UshijimaWakatoshi1: Be prepared._ **

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here comes the bad stuff~!

 

Tooru groaned softly as he woke up. His hips ached horribly and his back cracked as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes, thinking back on the amazing night that he and Hajime had shared, making him smile at the thought. 

 

He reached over to his phone, turning it on and looking at his notifications before he froze. Horror slowly crept up his spine. His heart started to beat faster as he read the messages that Ushijima had sent him. 

 

**UshijimaWakatoshi1: Are you awake?**

 

**UshijimaWakatoshi1: I know you are awake, I can see you.**

 

**UshijimaWakatoshi1: You slept with Hajime.**

 

**UshijimaWakatoshi1: You slut.**

 

**UshijimaWakatoshi1: You enjoyed him fucking you, didn’t you? Did you forget what I gave to you?**

 

**UshijimaWakatoshi1: You wouldn’t be able to do any of this without my help.**

 

**UshijimaWakatoshi1: If you want me to destroy everything you’ve worked for, in the game and out, continue your escapades.**

 

**UshijimaWakatoshi1: If not, you have to do as I say.**

 

Tooru swallowed down the lump in his throat, glancing back at Hajime who was still fast asleep, oblivious to what was happening. 

 

He looked back at his phone and typed into the chat box. 

 

**GrandKingOT: what do you want**

 

**UshijimaWakatoshi1: You chose correctly.**

 

**UshijimaWakatoshi1: Do everything as you normally do. For one week, progressively save up money.**

 

**UshijimaWakatoshi1: After one week, I want you to disappear.**

 

**UshijimaWakatoshi1: Get a jammer for your phone, but don’t tell anyone about it. Delete these messages, and follow my instructions further.**

 

**GrandKingOT: why are you doing this?**

 

**UshijimaWakatoshi1: It’s simple, Tooru.**

 

**UshijimaWakatoshi1: I beat you. Our agreement must go on.**

 

**UshijimaWakatoshi1: I am still your master.**

 

**UshijimaWakatoshi1: You know that I have the power to hurt your friends.**

 

**UshijimaWakatoshi1: What would happen if suddenly, all of your friends went bankrupt? Or if their houses are raided? What would they think, if none of your things were touched, but everything else destroyed?**

 

**UshijimaWakatoshi1: What would they do to you?**

 

**GrandKingOT: FINE!**

 

**GrandKingOT: I’ll do it! Just don’t hurt anyone, please!**

 

**UshijimaWakatoshi1: Of course.**

 

**UshijimaWakatoshi1: I always play fair.**

 

**-UshijimaWakatoshi1 is now offline-**

 

**-GrandKingOT is now offline-**

  
  


Tooru rubbed his cheeks, moving to the bathroom to wash his face. He swiped over the screen, looking at the conversation with bitterness in his stomach. 

 

Of course he remembered their deal. What had happened all those years ago, even before he had found the game. What he and Wakatoshi had done together, what laid in the back of Tooru’s mind that he had repressed. 

 

Their escapades. The hate-sex that they had done frequently. 

 

Tooru could still remember the gun pressed to his temple, the blood dripping from his neck from vicious bites, the fury that both of them had felt for each other. 

 

He remembered the promise. It was always clear in his mind. He felt the memory coming back and rubbed his face slowly, letting himself fall into the memory as he got into the shower, feeling boiling hot water on his skin..

 

\-----

 

_ Wakatoshi was standing above him, grinning widely with bloodied teeth as he pointed the barrel of a gun at Tooru’s head.  _

 

_ They had been at this for hours. Wakatoshi chasing him with a dart gun, punching and kicking him when Tooru fell, and Tooru bit and scratched in return. It was incredibly unhealthy, but he thrilled in the feeling of it all.  _

 

_ Tooru grinned back and spat blood at Wakatoshi’s shoes where he sat kneeled, licking the blood from his teeth and feeling his heart thud at the feeling of the gun at his forehead. _

 

_ He loved this feeling. The thrill of the hatred between them.  _

 

_ Wakatoshi scoffed and moved the gun away from him, tossing it away. He kneeled down, brushing some of Tooru’s bloody hair away from his forehead before he kissed his lips roughly.  _

 

_ Tooru leant into the kiss, letting Wakatoshi slip his tongue into his mouth, the taste of blood mingling with spit.  _

 

_ “Promise me,” Wakatoshi growled as they parted, his hand yanking at his hair, both of them breathing hard in their pain.  _

 

_ “Promise me that when I win, you will abandon everything and come with me.” He whispered. Tooru shuddered, moaning faintly as he leant into Wakatoshi’s rough touch.  _

 

_ “Yes,” he whispered, gasping when Wakatoshi yanked his hair roughly, snarling.  _

 

_ “Yes, what?”  _

  
_ “Yes, Master Wakatoshi.” _


	6. Chapter 6

The apartment was dark with the coming night, Tooru’s apartment was dark and all of the other rooms around him were silent. All of his friends had left for the night for drinks, but he had decided to stay in. 

 

He shakily got his things together, shoving a few pieces of clothing into his backpack as well as his phone, hooked up to a jammer, his computer, and a pad of paper with pens.  

 

Tooru breathed hard as he quickly packed up his things. He had been acting as normal  as he could around his friends for the entire week, but now, it was time for him to put Wakatoshi’s plan into action. 

 

His phone pinged softly, and although he heard it, Tooru refused look at it and instead opted for looking around his room. 

 

It was nothing special, all of his gaming equiptment was there, and everything that he had acumlated over the years. It was his home, the only one that he had known for all of these years... To think that he was about to abandon it, it made his heart clench painfully. 

 

He looked down at his phone, swiping to see what Wakatoshi had sent to him. 

 

\--

 

**UshijimaWakatoshi1: Are you ready?**

 

**GrandKingOT: as ready as ill ever be**

 

**UshijimaWakatoshi1: Good.**

 

**UshijimaWakatoshi1: Don’t leave a note. I’ve already sent someone to put one in each room.**

 

**UshijimaWakatoshi1: Leave quickly and quietly. I have a car waiting for you in the back.**

 

**UshijimaWakatoshi1: He will knock you out, you don’t need to know who ‘He’ is, and You’ll be taken to a place that you will not be found.**

 

**UshijimaWakatoshi1: If you do not follow these instructions, anyone and everyone that you love will be dead within the week.**

 

**-UshijimaWakatoshi1 is now offline-**

 

**-GrandKingOT is now offline-**

 

**\--**

 

Tooru breathed hard, his hands shaking as he left his apartment, rushing down the flights of stairs to the outside of the apartment. 

 

As soon as he left the lobby, he saw a sleek looking limosine, but before he could take a step forward, something was pressed into his neck, making his body buckle and collapse into his attackers arms. 

  
  


()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

When Koushi got back to his apartment, still on his buzz of alchohal, he saw the note. 

 

It was hanging on the inside of his bedroom door, in Tooru’s handwriting. It was a short paragraph, and as Koushi picked it off to read it, he felt an odd chill go through his body as soon as Yachi, one of his neighbors, screamed in terror. 

 

He dropped the note and rushed from his room, soon finding himself at Yachi’s door. Akaashi and Bokuto were already inside, kneeling down beside a trembling Yachi while Daichi and Iwaizumi seemed to be in a fighting stance. 

 

“Yachi!” Koushi gasped, kneeling down before her, “what happened?!” He asked, his hands hovering over her shaking body. 

 

Yachi whimpered, her hands shaking as she unfurled her hand to reveal a crumpled note. The same kind of note that he had found in his room. 

 

“It’s Tooru!” Yachi sobbed, large tears rolling down her flushed cheeks as she cried, covering her face as she sobbed. 

 

“He’s gone! Someone took him away!” She cried, letting Akaashi hug her tightly while Koushi quickly unfurled the note, his own hands starting to shake in fear. 

 

_ Dear Ya-chann,  _

_ I know that you don’t want to hear this, and I wish I didn’t have to do this, but I cannot be here any longer.  _

 

_ Do not try to find me.  _

 

_ Tooru.  _

 

Koushi shook his head a few times, refusing to believe what he was reading. Why would Tooru leave? He had no reason to leave! 

 

He looked up, looking around the apartment in fear before he dashed back to his, grabbing his own note and reading it furiously. 

 

_ Dear Kou-chan,  _

_ I know that you don’t want to hear this, and I wish I didn’t have to do this, but I cannot be here any longer.  _

 

_ Do not try to find me.  _

 

_ Tooru.  _

 

_ -.-- --- ..- / .- .-. . / ... -- .- .-. - --..-- / .. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / --. .. ...- . / -.-- --- ..- / - .... .- - --..-- / -... ..- - / -.-- --- ..- / .... .- ...- . / - --- / ..- -. -.. . .-. ... - .- -. -.. .-.-.- .-.-.- - --- --- .-. ..- / .. ... / -. . ...- . .-. / -.-. --- -- .. -. --. / -... .- -.-. -.- / - --- / -.-- --- ..- .-.-.- / .- -.-. -.-. . .--. - / - .... .. ... --..-- / .- -. -.. / -.. --- / -. --- - / - .-. -.-- / - --- / ..-. .. -. -.. / ..- ... .-.-.- / .. / .... .- ...- . / .-- --- -. / - .... .. ... / .-. --- ..- -. -.. .-.-.- _

 

Koushi stared at the lines and dashes on the paper, until it finally clicked. 

 

“I know where Tooru is.” He whispered, his hand shaking as he dropped his note. He moved back to the room where Yachi was still crouched and crying. 

  
“Ushijima has him.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start getting real.

Tooru whimpered as he stirred awake. His head throbbed in pain from being knocked out, and his wrists ached from the sharp metal of handcuffs. 

 

He didn’t open his eyes. He knew where he was. He could smell the familiar scent of the dusky basement, and could practically feel the wetness in the air. 

 

He had lost. Ushijima had him. He rolled over, touching the coarse fabric of the blanket provided for him. He pulled it over his shaking body and pushed his face into the pillow and tried to pretend that he was anywhere but here. 

 

A soft tapping of footsteps sounded above him made Tooru flinch. The door to the basement slammed open loudly with a metallic groan, and heavy footsteps stormed down the stairs. 

 

Tooru braced himself as the footfalls neared his bed, and as a large warm hand pressed on his head, he raised his head as Wakatoshi pressed his hand under his chin. 

 

“Hello, Tooru.” Wakatoshi murmured, his deep voice sending shivers down Tooru’s spine. He whimpered and nuzzled into Wakatoshi’s hand, making Wakatoshi’s hand press into his hair. 

 

“You accustom so well to your situations,” Wakatoshi praised, his fist tightening around Tooru’s hair, tugging for a second before he let the strands fall through the gaps in his fingers. 

 

Tooru quietly lifted his head further, opening his mouth as Wakatoshi brushed his fingers over Tooru’s lips, pushing in on his tongue. 

 

Wakatoshi sighed softly, his hazel eyes clouding over with a familiar lust. One that Tooru felt like he had missed. 

 

“Such a good slut for your master,” Wakatoshi growled, pulling his fingers from Tooru’s mouth and moving to Tooru’s throat before he squeezed gently. 

 

Tooru wheezed as Wakatoshi squeezed harder. Tooru didn’t move his hands, taking it the best he could, seeing how Wakatoshi’s eyes glinted sharply. 

 

Finally, Wakatoshi let go. Tooru fell back onto the bed, gasping for breath softly, rubbing his throat softly, already feeling the finger pads marking his skin. 

 

Tooru laid there for a few moments, looking up at Wakatoshi who grinned down at his shivering body. Wakatoshi gently took his chin again, tilting his face to the side to look at him. 

 

“I’ve been waiting so long for this.” He growled, “I was patient. And when Hajime took you away from me, I was in rage,” he growled, making Tooru whimper softly in fear. 

 

Wakatoshi seemed to thrill at Tooru’s pain, and touched his face, feeling the softness of his skin before he grabbed his cheeks roughly and forced him down onto the bed. 

 

“You were never meant to be with other people.” He growled, “you weren’t meant for any of this, to live, to be with the normal people.” Tooru whimpered as his mouth was forced open, Wakatoshi’s fingers pushing into his mouth. 

 

Tooru squeaked, tears coming to his eyes as he lifted his handcuffed hands, placing them on Wakatoshi’s wrist, a silent plead. 

 

Wakatoshi snorted at Tooru’s face and pulled his fingers away before he slapped Tooru hard. Tooru fell onto the bed, gasping as Wakatoshi grabbed his legs roughly, stretching them out and pinning them to the bed. 

 

Tooru shook, “no!” He gasped, “don’t!” He screamed, kicking out at Wakatoshi’s gripping hands, but Wakatoshi forced him to stay still. 

 

“Don’t move, you whore.” He snarled, standing up and dragging Tooru behind him. Tooru gripped at the concrete floor, his fingers sliding and trying to find purchase on the freezing ground. 

 

“No!” He screamed, kicking and screaming, pushing against his binds, coughing and gripping at whatever he could find on the floor, but Wakatoshi continued to ignore Tooru. 

 

Wakatoshi moved over to a large table, hauling Tooru up onto the table, pinning him down by his hips, binding him roughly with leather bands that caused his skin to crawl. 

 

As Wakatoshi finished pinning him down, he gathered a large mask that looked as if it was made of leather or spandex, and even though Tooru shook his head, screaming his lungs out into the basement, Wakatoshi forced the mask on him. 

 

Tooru tried to scream again, spitting out the leather that tasted foul in his mouth and tried to curse Wakatoshi, but as the mask was on, he was unable to speak. 

 

Tears poured from Tooru’s eyes as panic set in. Wakatoshi chuckled at his fear, kissing his cheeks with chapped lips. 

 

Tooru let Wakatoshi kiss his cheeks, feeling his touch cause shivers to go up and down his spine. He shivered and looked up at Wakatoshi pitifully. 

 

“I will never let you go, Tooru.” Wakatoshi rumbled into his ear, leaning so his lips brushed the sensitive skin. 

 

“And then, you will know who you belong to. I let you go once, and I never will again.” He snarled, gripping Tooru’s chin, smirking with a terrible look in his eyes. 

  
“You will know who your true master is, and then, you will be my pet properly.” 


End file.
